


A Sudden Thing

by azrielen



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Also that one scene in XX/XY might have scarred me for life in a good way, F/M, M/M, Multi, Tony never schedules sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azrielen/pseuds/azrielen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex and spontaneity and the way Pepper never thought it would be.  Until it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sudden Thing

**Author's Note:**

> A seriously random little ficlet that just sort of fell out of my head at 2 AM. Enjoy.

"It's a date," Tony says while Bruce grins quietly behind him like he's trying not to laugh and Pepper thinks, that's the thing.

With Tony it's always schedules and planning, dates he misses fifty percent of the time and sex he is always on time for. He's a spontaneous man, whisking her away to Bordeaux or Isla Mariquette or Playa Langosta or one of million other places she's never thought to go on a whim, just because the lobster buffet is the very best. Maybe there is a new technology to acquire or some brilliant mind to recruit personally, just because he read about their work in a journal all of fifteen minutes ago. There is nothing that Tony Stark wants that he doesn't get, especially when he gets a sudden wild hair up his ass about it.

Sex and spontaneity, however, mix about as well as oil and water with Tony, and Pepper knows that only began with her. Tony's whims had included any number of women and a decent few men as well, all of whom she'd once been responsible for sweeping out the door the morning after.

Bruce is the one with whom the tension builds and snaps and breaks and she's suddenly on her back on a lab table, skirt pushed up around her hips and panties shoved to the side, no foreplay at all but she's wet for him anyway and he fucks her fast and sudden. Someone is panting, high pitched noises on every thrust, and it takes her a dizzy moment to figure out that it's her. She comes half from surprise and half from the messy press of his fingers against her through wet fabric. He swells and pulses inside her, shouts her name as she leaves bites marks ringed with lipstick on his neck and jaw.

He's pulled away from her, set everything back in place with steady hands and deep breathes, a hundred times less awkward than she'd imagined, and he kisses her soft and deep as they don't talk about it at all.

Tony knows, absolutely, and Pepper does not doubt that JARVIS has played the recordings for him of every time Bruce paused and reached out to touch and then suddenly had her laid out on the nearest flat surface. She's certainly played back the times where he's done the same to Tony, the hot spark of discovery or the peak of a scientific argument leading to Tony bent over those very same flat surfaces, Bruce hand at the back of his neck holding him down while Tony scrabbles for any leverage he can find. 

"It's a date," Tony says, and smacks Bruce on the ass on his way out of the lab. He laughs this time, and they share a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Playa Langosta means Lobster Beach and it's an actual place in Costa Rica. They do indeed have a lobster buffet that is impossibly awesome.


End file.
